Crossover Series Ep5
by Whip-Owl
Summary: The Doctor goes to find the maker of Polybius in one of the strangest places he could, and it's there his companion is in for a nasty shock.
1. Pre-Credits

Pre-Credits

(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Charmed. So, I actually decided to post episode 5. Unfortunately I wrote most of it at the same time as the others, and didn't really edit it. So the writing . . . yeah it hasn't improved. Sorry about that. And yeah, Aggie's the companion for the crossover series.)

Aggie was awake, even if her eyes were still closed. She was pretending to sleep while she figured out what was going on. The last thing she remembered was being inside a video game called Polybius, and someone there had been torturing her, sort of. _Pollybia. _She remembered. She decided to keep her eyes closed. If Pollybia was still around, Aggie wasn't letting her start up the allusions again.

Then there was the familiar sound of the TARDIS that did make her eyes fly open. "Doctor!" She cried out, sitting up. She was in the TARDIS, and it seemed like they'd just landed somewhere.

"Aggie!" The Doctor clapped his hands together. "You're awake!"

Aggie nodded. "Doctor . . . what's going on?"

"Well, kind of a long story, but I reprogrammed Pollybia so she could feel all the happiness in the arcade. Happiness weakens her you know, so that'll keep her powerless for a while."

"A while?"

"Yes. Sooner or later the others are going to realize what happened and fix her, but if we unplug the game entirely the maker will just come and plug it back in."

There was a pause. When it was clear the Doctor wasn't going to say anything else Aggie pressed on. "So where are we now?"

"To see the maker of course." The Doctor opened the door. A ball of lightning came whizzing in.

Aggie screamed and ducked. The lightning whizzed past her and hit the TARDIS wall. It didn't seem like it had done any damage, but that was hardly comforting. "The maker throws lightning?!" Aggie demanded.

"Yes, didn't I tell you that?" Aggie shook her head. "I knew I should've made a check list." The Doctor muttered.

There was a man outside. Another lightning ball appeared in his hand and he flung it. The next thing Aggie knew the man was gone, the lightning ball was hovering frozen in the air, and she could only move her head. A quick glance towards the Doctor showed her he was having the same problem.

Then another woman walked in through the open door of the TARDIS. "Alright, I don't know who you two are, but unless you want to be blown up you've got a massive amount of explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello," The Doctor greeted happily, though he frowned briefly and looked at his hands, distracted about not being able to wave them around. "I'm the Doctor. This is my companion Aggie."

"Yeah, still doesn't mean anything." The woman said.

"Why do we have to explain anything?" Aggie asked.

"Because you're in the Underworld, and in my experience that means you're evil."

No matter how literal the term 'Underworld' was, Aggie doubted it was a good thing. "You didn't tell me we were in the Underworld." She muttered the Doctor.

He ignored her. "Oh come now. How many demons wear bow ties and travel around in big blue police boxes?" The Doctor argued.

"Stranger things have happened." The woman pointed out. Aggie couldn't argue that one.

"Yes, yes stranger things have. Including games that have living people giving everyone insane allusions. Which yes, that actually happened. Now we have to talk to the maker so we can get it unplugged. And yes, the maker lives here. And was that all the explaining I had to do? Usually I'm done with that part by now."

The woman looked at them skeptically for a moment. "Oh forget it." She said. She waved her hands and the Doctor and Aggie could move again. Aggie wobbled uncertainly for a moment, thrown off by the sudden ability to move again. "Where's this guy live? My sisters and I can vanquish him for you."

"Vanquish? No, no we're just going to talk to him." The Doctor told her.

"You don't talk to demons, they'll take the first chance they get to kill you." The woman said.

"Well then we just won't give him that chance will we?" The Doctor strode out.

The woman turned towards Aggie who shrugged helplessly and started after the Doctor. They didn't make it very far before another lightning ball came towards them. Aggie grabbed the Doctor's sleeve and dropped, dragging him with her and smashing his face into the ground harder than she'd meant.

Two more woman appeared around a corner. When a lightning ball came towards them one of them cried out "Energy ball!" The lightning turned into blue dots and zipped back towards their attacker.

The Doctor, now that the danger had relatively passed, was getting up. "The nose, Aggie." He said, rubbing it. "Try not to break it."

"Sorry." Aggie muttered. She took the Doctor's hand and let him pull her up. She tried to look at him resentfully. He obviously found this normal, but she didn't, and a little more information would've been nice.

"Uh . . . Piper," One of the women, the one who had turned the energy ball into dots, started. "Who are these 2?"

"Well," the woman who had been interrogating them earlier sighed, "Apparently he's the Doctor, and she's Aggie, and they're here to see some creator of an evil video game maker, but don't want us to vanquish him."

"No, absolutely not. We can handle this without killing him thanks." The Doctor interjected.

Aggie was thinking on different lines then the rest of them though. "How did you do that?" She asked. "With the orbs."

"Oh. We're witches." The one with the orbs explained. "I'm Paige, I do that. Piper freezes time."  
"And I see the future." The last one added. "I'm Phoebe."

"The Doctor travels through time, I think we win." Aggie said.

"Hey, hey it's not a competition." The Doctor told her. "Of course if it was you're right I'd win." One of the women groaned. "Right, getting distracted." The Doctor said. He waved his sonic screwdriver in front of them and looked at it. "Nope. Definitely human. Probably a subspecies though, with abilities like that."

"Like Paige said, witches." Phoebe stated.

"Yes try to keep up." Paige added.

"What? No. I am keeping up. You might be, I was just, shut up."

Aggie covered her mouth with her hand so it wouldn't be too obvious she was laughing.

The Doctor seemed to huff. Then he grabbed her hand. "Come on now Aggie, we have places to go." And with that he half dragged her away.

The 3 women watched them go. Phoebe, stated, "That was weird."

"Yeah. . ." Piper agreed.

"Well, good thing I came prepared." Paige declared. "I've got some vanquishing potions and invisibility potions so we can follow them without being noticed. . ." She saw the look the other 2 were giving her. "What? Chris taught me to be prepared."

"Doctor, you were off in your aim weren't you?" Aggie asked as they walked through the underworld itself.

"What? No. Of course not. We're here right now." The Doctor insisted.

"Yeah ri. . ." Aggie stopped mid word as they turned a corner and the tunnel widened out into a dead end circle. There was a man sitting in the center of it, various bits of technology from another Polybius cabinet to a microwave. _Wow, he actually found it._

The man in the chair at the center of the room leaned forward. "Doctor. You've changed faces."

Aggie briefly wondered what that meant, but so many weird things had happened in such a short time she'd given up on thinking too hard.

The Doctor rocked back on his heels and waved. "Hello." He greeted cheerfully.

The man smirked. "I know you're not here to be friendly. What do you want Doctor?"

"I want to know why you plugged Polybius back in. You tried that in 1980s and it didn't work."

"Yes, your fault too then I believe."

"Oh, so it was. I knew that game sounded familiar. . ." The Doctor looked off at nothing for a moment before snapping his attention back. "But I stopped you then, and I'm going to stop you now. So, get rid of Polybius."

Aggie started to lean back, pressing her hands against the wall. It looked like this was going to take a while.

The man smiled and shook his head. "Nope. I don't think I will."

"Then I'll unplug it and lock it up in my TARDIS."

The man waved his hand at the Polybius box behind him. Aggie tried not to shudder. "I've got more, in case you didn't notice."

"And I've got more time. All the time in the universe in fact. I can stop you as many times as I feel like."

"But will you?" The man raised his eye brow. "You like to go to _different _places if I recall correctly, and there are certainly more pressing things for you to do than stop me. I cause misery, others cause death. Are you really going to take time out of saving the universe to keep coming after me?"

The Doctor leaned in. "Yes."

"Well then. . ." The man turned around.

Because of where she was standing, Aggie saw what was going to happen before the Doctor did. "Doctor look out!" She cried. She pushed off the wall and leapt between the 2 as the man whisked around and pelted an energy ball at the Doctor. It hit her instead and she stumbled back. For a moment all vision and feeling went out of her and she thought for sure she'd died. Then her senses came back.

"What?" The man gasped in disbelief.

Aggie had to agree with him on that. She lifted her hands. Her vision faded out again, but not before she saw her hands 'glitch'. It didn't take much to figure out her entire body was doing it, and it wasn't something normal humans did. "Wh1t's h-ppe0ing to me?!" She screamed, panicking.

She heard the Doctor mutter something along the lines of, 'that wasn't supposed to happen' and whipped around. He had an expression that she could only describe as guilt on his face. "Doctor what happened?!" She demanded. Her body seemed to have stopped glitching but she was starting to feel pain in her stomach and chest area, to the point some of her screaming was more out of pain than panic. "What did you do to me?!" Okay forget thinking he had a guilty look before, _this _was definitely worse.

She opened her mouth again to yell 'tell me!' but all the came out was a generic scream as her knees buckled in pain and she started falling. The Doctor caught her. "Oh Aggie." He said.

Then the man who'd made Polybius, who up until then they'd forgotten about, started laughing. "Oh this is good. This is too good." He got up and started circling the 2. The Doctor brought Aggie a little closer to him. "She's a video game character, and not just any one at that. I'm willing to bet she's from Polybius."

"No." Aggie breathed, shaking her head. "No I'm human."

The man tipped his head back in laughter. "You know something Doctor, I think I will unplug that game. Because I _really _want to see what happens to her when I do." And with a blink he was gone, but not before throwing another energy ball. This one was aimed for the Doctor's head, too high for Aggie to reach.

"Got you!" Someone called out. They grabbed onto the Doctor and Aggie's shoulders and soon the 2, 3 technically, turned into blue dots and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Well it was fun to find the new way to make page breaks.)

The Doctor, Aggie, and Paige all landed in the Hallowell living room. If Aggie hadn't just been turned into a bunch of codes she'd have realized how weird orbing was. As it was, she was still recovering from the glitching. The Doctor set Aggie down on the couch, he didn't want to find out if she about to topple over again.

"Okay, what was that?" The Doctor asked.

"We followed you." Paige filled in.

"Well obviously." The Doctor said. "But I'm pretty sure I didn't want you to do that."

"You only said not to vanquish the demon. In case you didn't notice, demon, still in tact." Paige pointed out.

"And it's a good thing we followed you, or you'd be dead by now." Piper added.

"Ah I would've figured something out." The Doctor waved a hand dismissively. "I always do."

Before they could argue about that anymore, Phoebe distracted them. "You're in the book." She said. The Doctor turned to see Phoebe looking at him, holding at huge book in her hands. "That's impressive."

"Book?" The Doctor waltzed over and peered over Phoebe's shoulder. "Oh yes, that is me. Kind of out of date though, I changed faces since then." He pointed to the page, practically touching it.

"You're in the book and it didn't try to move away from you." Phoebe noted.

"That's even more impressive." Piper added. Apparently it was also more interesting than hearing he could change faces.

At the Doctor's confused look Phoebe explained, "The book protects itself from anyone evil."

"Oh, well, glad your book doesn't think I'm evil." The Doctor said. He'd said it lightly, but he actually did seem kind of relieved.

"Seriously?" Aggie asked. They turned towards her. Her voice sounded like a cross between hidden anger and hidden hysteria. "_That's _what you're going to talk about now?" Aggie got up. "You have some explaining to do!" Okay, then the hysteria wasn't hidden as well.

"Right. . ." The Doctor glanced at the three women, who were leaving the room now. The Doctor sighed. "Aggie what do you remember about being in Polybius?"

Aggie concentrated as hard as she could, which admittedly wasn't very hard at the moment. Pollybia had been threatening to torture her for eternity. And then she'd picked up a knife. _Oh God, was I really going to. . . _Aggie pushed the thought away and focused on what happened next. Problem was, she didn't remember 'next'. The next thing that came to mind was blackness, and waking up in the TARDIS. She shook her head. "How did we get in the TARDIS? I don't remember anything. Th-the last thing I remember is Pollybia." She didn't want to tell him the other part.

The Doctor frowned. "Well, Virro, he shot you." Aggie instantly grabbed the back of her head. The very place she'd been shot thought she didn't know it. "They still wanted you though, so Pollybia plugged you into the game codes and it made new codes from your memories. I'm sorry Aggie, but he's right, you are a game character. Still Aggie,"

He kept talking, but Aggie had stopped listening. She staggered back. "This can't be happening." She shook her head. "It's not possible. I've got to be dreaming." The Doctor looked relieved. Aggie snapped her head up. "What was that about?"

"What?"

"You looked relieved, just now." Aggie's eyes widened as she realized why. She'd said she was dreaming the first time she'd met him. "You needed confirmation I was the real Aggie." She breathed. "Because that's something the real Aggie would say." She glared at him. "Well I've got news for you, I'm not the real Aggie, the real Aggie died!"

"No you _are _Aggie." The Doctor argued. "You've got her same memories, her same DNA,"

"So I'm an advanced clone." Aggie cut him off. "We don't have the same souls, that's not how it works."

"And I suppose you know how souls works?"

"I know 2 people can't have the same one!" She shouted impatiently.

"You're not 2 people! You're old body died and you woke up in this one. I do it all the time."

"It's not even a real body." Aggie snapped. "Get electrocuted and I just turn into coding, which really hurts to do I might add."

She stopped to breath and the Doctor jumped at the opportunity. "Exactly. It doesn't hurt the game characters to glitch. Because there's less of them, they really don't have a body. You're a real person dissolving, and that person is Aggie."

"Oh don't give me that!" She rolled her eyes. "_You _didn't even believe I was Aggie until I said something that sounded like what she'd say! And for some reason you didn't think it was important to tell me! When _were _you planning to tell me hmm? When I turned into static in college?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen-"

Aggie didn't let him finish. "Oh so you mean you weren't going to tell me ever. Gee, thanks." Then she dodged around him and started down the hall.

"What? No. That's not what I meant. Aggie-"

"Don't call me that! I am not Aggie!" She shrieked. Everyone on the block could probably hear her she was being so loud. "And stay away from me." Then she went into the nearest room, a living room of some sort. She couldn't slam the door, there wasn't one, but luckily the Doctor didn't follow her.

* * *

Phoebe walked into the living room. She was the only one in sight. Paige and the Doctor had mysteriously disappeared a few hours ago, and Piper had left sometime after that muttering something about her club. Aggie was grateful though. She wasn't sure she wanted to deal with anyone, the fewer people the better.

"Hey." Phoebe greeted.

"Hi." Aggie murmured, looking down. Phoebe offered her a cup. Aggie looked at it. "Tea? Seriously?"

Phoebe shrugged. "It's just what we give people. You like something else?"

Aggie shook her head. "No." She admitted. She took the tea and drank some. "Thanks."

"You alright?" Phoebe asked.

Aggie managed a weak laugh. "No. Not so much."

"You want to talk about it?"

Aggie sighed. She sort of wanted to get someone's opinion on this other than the Doctor, but she didn't want to point out she was dead. "It's just . . . I found out something about myself I didn't know before, major identity crisis you could say."

"Oh I know that feeling." Phoebe commented.

From the look on her face Aggie didn't doubt it. She continued. "But the Doctor, he knew the whole time, and he didn't tell me."

"Time traveler keeping secrets on you?"

Aggie turned around and nodded. "Yeah, he's been keeping secrets on me."

"We have a time traveler who lives with us, he kept secrets too. I didn't find out who he was until recently." Phoebe told her.

"Were you mad?" Aggie asked.

"Oh yeah. Furious. And I avoided him for as long as I could." Aggie tried not to laugh, but amazingly Phoebe had made it tempting for just a moment. "But we had to work together, and you know, I can see why he didn't want me to know." Aggie turned towards her. "He was trying to do what was best. He couldn't have really told us about himself before."

_Yeah, the Doctor always is trying to do what's best. _Aggie thought.

Phoebe continued. "We have to lie too actually, always pretending to be normal sisters."

She swallowed. She'd done that too. Not directly, but she hadn't wanted the game characters to know she and the Doctor were real people. It hadn't seemed like a big deal at the time, but maybe. . . . Aggie sighed in defeat. "Thanks." She said. "I still have an identity crisis going on, but maybe I can forgive the Doctor."

"Maybe I can help with that crisis." Phoebe offered.

Aggie shook her head. "I don't think so. What I just found out . . . it's bad." She managed. "And . . . it's sort of my fault. I gave up." She remembered picking up the knife, still the last memory in her head before waking up in the TARDIS. "Maybe if I hadn't, I wouldn't be in this mess. . ."

Before Phoebe could say anything on that a sound started coming from the hall. Aggie snapped her head up, she recognized that sound. "The TARDIS." She breathed. She climbed off the couch and looked into the hall, Phoebe following close behind.

The blue box came in and out of sight a few times before appearing permanently. The door opened and the Doctor and Paige came out. "Wow, it actually worked." Paige said. "We had to go get this guy's box." She explained to Phoebe. "Apparently it's the only way we'll get rid of him."

The Doctor was still focused on her first statement however. "Of course it did." He said. "You doubted her?" He rubbed the side of the TARDIS affectionately. He noticed the women, Aggie included, staring at him. "Right. How long were we gone? Not too long I hope."

"A few hours." Phoebe filled in.

"Well that's longer then I wanted, but" The Doctor shrugged. "I've done worse."

There was a pause. Aggie took a deep breath, getting ready to talk to the Doctor. She never got to say anything, but she was glad she'd taken her breath. Suddenly she burst into static. She screamed in pain and dropped to her knees.

"Oh no. Aggie!" The Doctor dropped down next to her, grabbing her to stop her falling completely to the floor.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"Polybius has been unplugged!" The Doctor shouted as an explanation. "Game characters can be outside the game and be fine, but there's a difference between going to a different game and being in the outside world."

"Guess it's true then." Aggie managed through the intense glitching going through her. "I'm not the real Aggie, or this wouldn't be happening." Then she screamed and doubled over again. It felt like her organs were all going to her feet, which admittedly might be happening.

"That's not true." The Doctor said, grabbing her shoulders.

"No. It's not." Phoebe agreed. Both the Doctor and Aggie turned to her, though Aggie was having a hard time bringing her into focus. "You give up as easily as the real Aggie."

"I, and the real Aggie, don't give up easily." Aggie tried to protest, trying to push herself up a little higher.

"Oh, didn't you just tell me something completely different in the living room?" Phoebe reminded her.

Aggie stared at her like she couldn't believe Phoebe wasn't getting this. "Aggie gave up, because then Pollybia couldn't torture me. I was letting her lose!"

"Uh huh." Phoebe nodded. "And you just said 'I', and stopped disappearing."

Aggie blinked. She looked down. Sure enough she'd stopped glitching. She looked in confusion for a while before turning to the Doctor. "Doctor, what happened?"

The Doctor smiled. "I'd say you just proved you're the same Aggie." He told her. "Told you it would work."

A part of Aggie wanted to argue the point, but how could she now? Especially since she'd started to smile too.

The 3 sisters stood in the hall as the TARDIS disappeared, apparently going to wherever Aggie lived. For a moment they stood in silence, unsure what to say. In the end Paige said, "I got a pretty good look at that demon." She was referring to the one the Doctor had talked to earlier.

"I think we all did." Piper agreed.

Phoebe turned to her. "Are we going to vanquish him?"

"Oh yeah." Piper answered. "Can't have him plugging Polybius back in or searching for the Doctor and Aggie." The 3 walked off, heading for the attic.

* * *

The TARDIS whirred in and out of Aggie's apartment. She opened the door and stepped out, it looked like Kay wasn't home.

The Doctor standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry Aggie." He said.

Aggie turned around. "No, it's fine. You did your best." She tried to assure him. She wasn't sure how confident she sounded.

The Doctor smiled, but it was a sadder smile than before. "Yes, sorry for that too." He went back into the TARDIS and it started to make the noise that meant it was leaving.

Aggie's eyes widened with the realization that he wasn't talking about her being turned into a game character. He had something else to apologize for and she didn't know what it was. "Doctor!" She cried. "Sorry for what?!"

It was pointless though, the TARDIS was gone and Aggie was alone in the room.


End file.
